


Retrival

by TheDelta42



Series: To Find Hyrule [5]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26753728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDelta42/pseuds/TheDelta42
Summary: Link and Tetra lay an old foe to rest, while reclaiming a key piece of history for Hyrule
Relationships: Link/Tetra (Legend of Zelda), Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Series: To Find Hyrule [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942783
Kudos: 8





	Retrival

**_ To Find Hyrule 5 _ **

**_ Retrieval _ **

Tetra rolled her arm as she walked out on deck. It had been two years after She and Link had been on the Isle of Shadow and Kado, despite the fact he had no position on the ship, enjoyed putting everyone, bar Tetra and Link, through their paces. Tetra winced slightly as Gonzo hit the deck with a loud thud.

“Kado,” Tetra called, “be careful with them, we need someone to operate the arm and I know for a fact you have a bad history with them.”

Kado winced as he recalled how he broke the last Salvage arm, which Tetra had ordered him to clean the entire ship, _with a toothbrush_. Link looked up at Tetra, who in turn looked back at him, Link had been receiving strange letters from someone. Tetra didn’t know why, but the idea of someone else liking Link made her feel angry, but sad at the same time.

“How many have you got now?” Asked Tetra, walking over to the bow of the ship, where Link was sitting.

“73, I think.” Said Link, his voice had been getting stronger over the years, which was the result of some form of medicine and therapy for his throat, now the only times Link stuttered was in times of great stress for him. Which, thankfully for them both, didn’t happen very often.

Tetra frown slightly, “Who’d like you so much, they’d send you 73 love letters without receiving a single reply?”

Link sent her a funny look, “You sent me a love letter once.”

Tetra’s cheeks flushed, remembering that one occasion that nearly backfire on her quite spectacularly, “T-that’s beside the point.”

Link quirked an eyebrow, before pulling her close to him, “If I recall correctly, it’s what started our ‘little’ relationship.”

“Yeah, but the crew will freak if they see us,” Said Tetra, glancing around, “especially Gonzo, you remember how he warned you when you first came aboard.”

Link sighed, before looking down, “I really wish we didn’t have to hide.”

“Me too, but the crew aren’t going to be very happy with all the secrets we’ve been keeping.” Said Tetra, as Linebeck walked up towards them.

“We’ve reached the area you spoke of,” Said Linebeck, making Link and Tetra jump apart, “Are you sure this is the right place?”

Tetra and Link looked out over the ocean, spotting the few landmarks they had seen when they surfaced from Hyrule.

“Positive.” Said Tetra, before she turned to Link, “You best get suited up.”

Link groaned, before heading below deck and returning carrying two heavy diving suits, “I still have some concerns about this.”

“What, are you scared the scary statue is going to attack us?” Snarked Tetra, carefully stepping into her diving suit, “Besides, we only picking up what we left there.”

Once both Link and Tetra were prepared, Tetra turned to Senza, “You all know the plan, Link and I will dive down, wrap the cable around Ganon’s statue and come back up.”

Everyone nodded, before Link and Tetra jumped into the water. Diving into the sea, now that life had returned to the waters, was an incredibly surreal experience for Link and Tetra. Fish swam in front of their view and crabs scuttled across the sea floor. When Link and Tetra hit the sea floor, they immediately caught sight of Ganondorf’s stone remains, with the Master Sword in his forehead. Tetra started looking around for the shield Link had lost, before spotting it. Even after two-three years at the bottom of the sea, the shield hadn’t lost it’s shine. Picking it up, Tetra caught Link in the reflection of the shield, he was just standing there, staring at the statue. Link remained that way, before collapsing to his knees.

Tetra attached the shield to her back, before moving as fast as she could towards Link. Placing her hand on his back, she leant over him, his shoulders shaking. Link’s mind was in turmoil, the guilt he felt for ending Ganondorf’s life, as well as the self-loathing he felt because of it had rammed their way to the surface. Link absently felt Tetra’s hand on his back and he felt her take the rope from his grip and wrap it around Ganondorf.

Tetra guided Link over to the statue and got him to hold onto the rope, before she tugged the rope twice in quick succession and allowed the crew to haul both them and the statue onto the deck. As soon as they were back on the ship, Link removed his helmet and disappeared below deck. Tetra removed her suit and followed Link.

Tetra nearly tripped over the discarded diving suit before she heard the sound of grunts and a sword being rammed against a bunch of straw. The sight of Link violently attacking the dummy concerned Tetra, the last time she’d seen Link this upset was when one member of the Killer Bees gang on Windfall carelessly broke Aryll’s heart. But the reason for to be upset was different this time, she had a vague idea, but she couldn’t be sure of it.

“Link,” Tetra called softly, “are you alright? Do you want to talk about it?”

Link was quiet, before the sound of the Phantom Sword hitting the floor was enough to tell Tetra Link was walking over to her. Tetra had expected Link to try and be distant, so when Link immediately wrapped his arms around her was a bit of a shock. What shocked Tetra even more was the fact Link was crying. Link had cried before now, Orca’s funeral, when they came across the lifeless boat that had once been the vessel for the King of Hyrule, but those times his crying had been obvious, and the fact Link cried wasn’t seen as shameful by Tetra or any of the crew. Tetra had never made an effort to pretend she didn’t cry and only cried alone when she was ashamed of something, ruining Link and Aryll’s live being one of those things.

Tetra wrapped her arms around Link in turn, as she felt him grip her tighter. Tetra guided Link into the set next to her, before gently pulling away from him, “Do you want to talk about it, or would you prefer to do that in your own time?”

Link wiped his eyes on his sleeve and took a shaky breath, “I’m sorry.”

Tetra’s eyes hardened, “You have nothing to be sorry for, Link, what makes you think that you do?”

Link took another breath in, “Ganondorf, after I stabbed him, I saw this look in his eyes.” He took in another breath, “He was trying to help his people, and I murdered him, I-”

Link was cut off by Tetra gently, but firmly made him look into her eyes, “Link, if you hadn’t have killed Ganon, we’d probably both be dead, everyone else would be under an oppressive, tyrant and anyone who stood against him would be broken.”

Tetra gently kissed Link, before resting her forehead against his, “I understand that you regret killing him so much, but do you remember what he did?”

“H-h-he s-started l-l-l-laughing.” Stuttered Link, slowly dissolving into a panic.

“He was happy, Link.” Pressed Tetra, placing her finger on Link’s lips, “He was tired, the same feeling we’ve both gotten when we’ve seen what our previous selves have done.”

Link only gripped Tetra tighter, as more tears fell, “I-i-i l-l-l-love y-y-you.”

Tetra’s entire world went still, Link had never properly said ‘I love you’ before now.

“I love you too.” She whispered, gently stroking Link’s hair.

**_ TFH _ **

Half an hour later, Link and Tetra returned above deck, Linebeck was eying Link’s mirror shield, and Gonzo was eying Linebeck to make sure he didn’t steal anything.

Linebeck looked up at them, and the question he was going to ask Link died on his lips, the glare Tetra was giving him was enough to turn anyone to stone. Linebeck idly wondered if that’s what happened with the stone guy.

The crew had positioned the statue so that Link could stand near the wheel and pull the sword out. Link’s fingers wrapped around the hilt of the Master Sword and its blade glowed slightly, before Link yanked upwards, pulling the sword free from the statues forehead. Surprisingly, the stone started to recede, and the lifeless corpse of the Gerudo King slumped onto the deck.

Tetra quietly ordered Gonzo to load the body into one of the longboats, before the Master Sword clattered to the deck of the ship, as Link could only stare at the body. Tetra quickly took Link’s hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze, before ordering Niko to get one of Link’s bows and a fire arrow.

The sun slowly started to sink beyond the horizon, as the longboat with the body was set adrift. Tetra watched, quietly, as Link notched an arrow and let it loose. The fire arrow leaving a small trail of embers, until it hit its target.

Ganondorf’s remains went up in flames, as the fire spread across the linin that was wrapped around his body and the bundles of wood. Tetra gripped Link’s hand, as he looked down at the deck of the ship, before she wrapped her arm around him. Tetra saw Gonzo’s eyes narrow, before she sent the man a glare.

Link couldn’t look at the flames, despite being a self-proclaimed pyromaniac, the flames mocked him. Mocked him for the weakness he was showing, Link’s thoughts were suddenly jarred as Tetra went from holding his hand, to wrapping her arm around him. Link shifted his are around Tetra, before looking out at the sea. Ganondorf’s remains were slowly fading from view, while the wind picked up and made Link turn his gaze towards the Master Sword.

Slowly detangling himself from Tetra, Link walked over to the Master Sword. He gazed at it, before picking it up and walking back over to Tetra.

“I was thinking,” Said Link, speaking slowly and taking in deep breaths, “When we get to our Hyrule, the Master Sword could be placed in a forest there.”

Tetra smiled, “I think we can arrange that.”

Tetra surprised Link by leaning up and quickly kissing him, “Let’s just hope we don’t lose it again.”


End file.
